The Next Generation
by TheWritingRainbow
Summary: Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermoine, and Neville and Luna's children are starting the new year. And so is Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Next Generation

**Chapter 1**

Albus looked through the train's window at his mum and dad waving at him, others staring at the Famous Harry Potter. He was in deep worry of the staring and whispering at his father, and him. He looked at Rose and said, "I bet I'll be expected to do brilliant things" and Rose smiled.

"That'll be easy 'cause you're brilliant, if a bit mad" Rose said, and Albus smiled.

Albus heard a knock on the compartment door as it slid open, revealing Sammy Longbottom, looking a bit nervous, "Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked, and Albus and Rose gestured to sit down. He smiled thankfully and sat down. Albus remembered this was his first year too, and asked "I'm guessing you'll be a bit embarrassed about your father being a teacher then?" and Sammy laughed, nodding. "I hope he doesn't be biased, and give me better marks" Sammy said longingly and Rose shook her head, "He won't, if he does, he'll be expelled as a teacher"

Sammy leaned back. "Good"

They got changed into their school robes, and laughed to themselves about how their parents used to have old wizard hats, remembering the weird fashion sense then.

They had arrived, Albus realised, judging by the train slowing to a stop. Albus got out, and they walked over to Hagrid, as he gathered all the other first-years.

"Oh, 'ello you lot" he wheezed, "Ye look older in yer robes already" Albus, Rose and Sammy followed the others, and they caught their first glimpse of the new castle. It wasn't _exactly_ new, more, rebuilt, after the famous Battle of Hogwarts, but it looked no different than in the pictures of it before the battle. All the first years were clambering into the boats, beginning their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They reached the castle gates, and were led in by Professor Longbottom, a grin on his face. Albus remembered James telling him how unbelievably nice Neville was as a teacher. Albus noticed Sammy was ducking behind him, trying not to be caught in his father's gaze.

They walked through the Entrance Hall, Professor Longbottom telling them where and what everything was.

Albus stepped into the Main hall, startled by the beautiful scene of the place, candles, and long furnished tables. The first-years strolled to the front, almost cowering under the stares of the other students as they were led to the new Sorting Hat, which now had a feminine voice, and a nicely cut mouth.

People were being called up, and sorted. Albus was sure he wouldn't be put in Slytherin, because according to his father, the Sorting Hat would listen. The 'M's were being called, and Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, called, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" and the son of Draco Malfoy rose shakily, and slid the hat on his head. He looked down is suspense, but everyone knew he'll be in Slytherin, and after a silent conversation with the Sorting Hat, Scorpius nodded, and the Sorting Hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!"

By Harry Mitchell


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence fell on the Main Hall. Then the smattering of conversation started.

"Gryffindor? But I thought-" said some voices Albus overheard,

"Maybe his father swapped the hat to spy on-"

More and more voices filled the room, as Scorpius shakily made his way to the Gryffindor table, and sinking into a seat next to James Potter, and Teddy Lupin. But, strangely, James and Teddy spoke to him, kindly, a welcoming smile on their faces. But the Malfoy's were the Potter's enemies, were they not, thought Albus.

As more names were called out, Scorpius grew happier, as he rose from the slouched position. Albus was looking at Scorpius, when for some reason the Hall was silenced again. The whole Main Hall was staring at Albus.

"Potter, Albus Severus"

Albus rose, and strolled over to the Hat, and placed The Sorting Hat on his head. Suddenly the voice of the Hat rung out in his head, "Do you wish to follow the path of your mother and father, in Gryffindor, or do you believe you belong elsewhere?"

Albus realised that this must be what it asked Scorpius.

Albus thought for a second, then said quietly,

"Not Slytherin, any House but Slytherin"

The Hat giggled, and said, "That's almost exactly what your father said", and Albus' spirits lifted. Maybe, he thought, could I be in Gryffindor? Then the Hat read his thoughts, and said,

"Children of Hogwarts, I leave this child, to your choice. Please vote his House"


End file.
